


It was Draco

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It was all Draco





	It was Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This tooth rotting, diabetes inducing sweetness came to me as I waited for therapy this morning and, although I should be working on There Were Flowers, would not leave me alone...so...here it is!

He didn't know when it had happened. When Malfoy had become Draco.

Maybe it was when Harry had pulled him out of the Room of Requirement while being chased by Fiendfyre.

Maybe it was when he had stared Harry down at Malfoy Manor and said quite clearly "I can't be sure"...when it was quite obvious he knew who Harry was.

But some time between the broken nose and bruises and bleeding...something had changed.

Now it was Draco who sat in the back of the classroom on a bench alone.

It was Draco who sat in the library with almost as many books as Hermione.

It was Draco who blushed when Harry sat next to him.

It was Draco who smiled softly when Harry asked for help in Potions.

It was Draco who asked Harry for practice in DADA.

It was Draco who smelled like sunshine and wind and flying.

It was Draco who slipped his fingers against Harry's hand, looking resolutely forwards and holding his breath.

It was Draco who sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder when Harry took his hand the first time.

Harry didn't know when it happened but it was Draco when Harry had his first real kiss.

And really that was all that mattered


End file.
